


Darling, I'm Tony Stark

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Tony Stark can Pole Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: “The pole studio, it’s mine.” Tony shrugged. “Rude of you to assume that I don’t have the grace to pull it off.”“You can pole dance?” Peter asked, eyes wide with shock. “How did I not know this about you? We’ve been dating for two years.”





	Darling, I'm Tony Stark

“Tony, does Natasha pole dance?”

Peter regretted the question almost as soon as he’d asked it, given the way Tony barked out a laugh. 

“You’d think I’d still be alive if I knew the answer to that question, sugar?” chuckled Tony, leaning back from his workstation. “Why in the hell do you need to know that?”

“There’s, uh- I went for a bit of a wander round the tower yesterday, because I was bored, and in my defence you did give me an all-access card, and I found, uh, this room.” Peter stammered, steadfastly looking anywhere but Tony’s direction. “It was kind of like a pole dancing studio, and I was just wondering why you’d need a pole studio in the tower, and then I thought well it must be Nat’s, because she’s the only one with enough grace to actually pull it off.”

There was a beat of silence as Peter felt his face going more and more red, and Tony was uncharacteristically silent. 

“Rude.” said Tony eventually. “I’m offended.”

“Excuse me?” Peter looked up quickly, taking in Tony’s smirking face. “If you’re annoyed that I went snooping round the tower, I technically live here now and-”

“It’s mine.”

“What?”

“The pole studio, it’s mine.” Tony shrugged. “Rude of you to assume that I don’t have the grace to pull it off.”

“You can pole dance?” Peter asked, eyes wide with shock. “How did I not know this about you? We’ve been dating for _two years_.”

“Sorry honey, guess it never came up in conversation.” Tony chuckled, laying down his tools and beckoning Peter over. “Are you actually upset I never told you.”

“No.” Peter smiled, moving to straddle Tony’s thighs. “Just didn’t peg you as a pole dancer. I _was_ going to convince Nat to teach me so I could surprise you, but I guess you’re one step ahead.” 

“Darling, I’m _Tony Stark_.” grinned the older man, nipping playfully at Peter’s jawline. “Of course I can pole dance, what do you take me for?”

“In all fairness, you do have the legs for it.”

“You sure know how to flatter an old man, baby.” Tony said, brushing his hands over Peter’s thighs. “You want me to show you?”

“Show me- you want to dance for me?”

“I want to _teach_ you.” Tony clarified. “I’ll save the dance for your birthday.”

“Jesus.” Peter giggled, head falling against Tony’s chest. “Lead the way, gorgeous.”

——————————————-

“Fuck, it’s been a while since I’ve been in here.” Tony chuckled, flicking the lights on as the pair walked in. “Right, take a seat, darling.”

“You’re gonna writhe around on a pole in that?” Peter snarked, gesturing to Tony’s suit, left over from a day of meetings. “Seems like it’d constrict your movement.”

“You trying to get me naked, you naughty boy?” Tony grinned playfully, but shrugged off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. “This whole thing’s easy, really, just as long as you’ve got mad core strength.”

“Mmmm.” Peter nodded, though it was clear that he was more focussed on the inches of Tony’s tanned skin being revealed as he shrugged his shirt off. “Honestly just pegged you more as a ballroom type.”

“My mother made me take ballroom lessons as a kid.” Tony shrugged, wriggling out of his slacks, leaving him just in his boxers. “And ballet, though that didn’t do much for me except teach me how to stand straight enough that my ass looks fantastic whatever I’m wearing.”

“That might just be down to the fact that you have an incredible ass.” Peter smirked, leaning back in his chair. “Now get on with it, before I loose all semblance of restraint.”

“Pole was all my idea, figured it’d scandalise Howard sufficiently from beyond the grave.” Tony grinned, wrapping his hands around the top of the pole. “He always told my mother that the ballet’d turn me queer.”

“Ahh, what a shame.” Peter leered playfully. “If only he could see you now, dancing on a pole for your gay sugar baby.”

“I think I’d give him an aneurism, genuinely.” Tony chuckled. “Now be quiet, and watch. These spins are relatively easy, and your inherent core strength means they’ll be a breeze.”

Tony rearranged his hands to grip the metal more firmly and jumped, one leg perfectly straight and one wrapped expertly around the pole, spinning until he came back down to touch the floor. “Wanna try?”

“Nuh-uh.” Peter shook his head, though Tony could see that his pupils were blown with lust. “You don’t get out that quickly. Impress me.”

“Brat.” Tony said fondly. “Fine, okay.”

Tony placed his hands at the base of the pole, then kicked his legs up and wrapped them around the metal so that he was hanging upside down. Then, he let go with his hands and tensed his abs, pulling himself up till he was in a sitting position, and proceeded to unwind his legs until they were perfectly straight, and pull himself up the pole with just his upper body strength until he was almost touching the ceiling. Finally, he swung his legs up, wrapping them back round the pole, and flopped back down until he was hanging upside down, perfectly at Peter’s eye level. “Impressive enough for you?”

The man’s tanned chest was heaving and covered in sweat, abs pulled tight with the strain, powerful thigh muscles tensing with the effort of holding him up, and Peter felt himself practically _salivating_.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen anything hotter than that.” the boy admitted, eyes roaming across Tony’s body. “I’m exercising _phenomenal_ levels of self control right now, honestly.”

“Always did have a bit of a thing for muscles.” Tony panted. “Now get over here and kiss me before all the blood rushes to my head and I kill myself.”


End file.
